


Alternate Timelines in D15

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Gretal goes through the undertale aus, surprised there are actually versions of her unexplored, Kyubey being the busybody tends to change thatNote that I'm using a list online and info might not be accurate, also my character do not orginally belong in that au so don't get confusedI may or may not do a comic on this athttp://gretaltale.tumblr.comYou do not have to read my previous undertale stories to understand what is happening but if its confusing you just have to read the ones in the undertale series





	1. Prologue

"What are you reading?" Kyubey asks Gretal as she read a book in her bedroom,'' I should ask you where have you been all this time," Gretal replies, Kyubey groms themselves," I've been busy helping flowey out apparently the human thinks that though everything seems fine here there were still people who haven't had their happy endings," Kyubey replies, Gretal almost dropped her book, she looks at them.

"What did you tell them?" Gretal asks slowly, Kyubey grins evily, Gretal narrowed her eyes," Urgh not again..." Gretal face palms, Kyubey chuckles," Don't be frustrated, I don't think they'll need your help besides we need more action with Frisk being hero again," Kyubey adds sarcastically, Gretal knew that Kyubey was planning something but didn't push it, she then set her book on the table next to Kyubey.

They look at the cover: Time magic.

"I didn't think you were into time magic," Kyubey replies." I wasn't sans told me about the reset thing and confirmed my suspicions," Gretal replies as she search for another book." I have to help her in some way but I can't without the right materials, looks like I'll need to make a few trips," Gretal replies.

An object accidentally falls but Kyubey was fast enough to catch it, it looks like a green gem surrounded with obsidian and has a chain above it, Kyubey moved it with their mouth and realised its a pendent." Wha iz dis?" Kyubey asks, muffled, Gretal giggles earning a little warm feeling in Kyubey's chest.

"Its a prototype for a time machine," Gretal replies." A time machine this small?" Kyubey asks," You can also call it a TTD," Gretal replies." What does that mean?" "Time Travelling Device."

* * *

"Anyway don't try anything when I'm gone," Gretal warns before driving away, Kyubey looks at the disappearing figure." Since when did she get a driving license?" Kyubey asks, they then look at the window at the second floor."

They grin, "Time for some fun," ／人● ‿‿ ●人＼


	2. Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darker version of Undertale, Au idea obviously not mine XD, but Gretal and Kyubey is my idea, Gretal in this version doesn't take well what happened in her life unlike her counterpart, you'll have to read Gretaltale for backstory, here its just a summary and Gretal still has many secret hidden

Kyubey yelped a little as they landed on their face in the snow," Wait snow?'' Kyubey asks, they look around the celing of the cave is a little redder... they look at the village infront of them." Oh... snowdin..." Kyubey looks back at the forest it is a lot creepier than the one back at their timeline.

They decided to find a way to contact the frisk in this timeline when she heard voices very familiar... they then hid as they listen in.

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN? IS THAT NOT NICE ENOUGH? ALRIGHT THEN I'LL GIVE HIM A WHOLE DAY," Kyubey recgonises papyrus but something struck them, his voice is deeper, dripping with malice, they saw papyrus, Frisk and Flowey.

Papyrus is in an outfit that Kyubey never thought they'd see him in and flowey... Kyubey never expected them to be in a boot, in Frisk's hands, Kyubey grins." This is most interesting," they replies.

Kyubey then used that new magic that Gretal thought them. Flowey eyes widen as he started seeing visions of... "A-asriel..." Chara is bleeding at snowdin forest in the snow reaching out for him." H-help-" "WAH!" Flowey exclaims earning a jolt from Papyrus and Frisk." WHAT IS IT LITTLE FLOWER, I DON'T NEED TWO PEEPSQUEAKS TO DEAL WITH," Papyrus replies, Frisk glared at Paps," WHAT? IS THAT NOT NICE ALSO?" Papyrus groans in annoyance.

Frisk asks what happened, flowey quickly gestured ti snowdin forest," Please Frisk I need to check something out," Flowey says in a hurry, Frisk nodded and ran there without thinking, Papyrus frowning at their disappearing figure.

Kyubey smiles as their plan goes into action while they figure out what is the story of this alternate universe.

Fell Kyubey lied in the snow with a plop, they had escape again after delivering a message that angered Fell Gretal, they sigh, their job is to only deliver them, they didn't even bother reading them, they soon hear footsteps, Kyubey panic and quickly stood up but fell down fast, they decide to just lay there in the snow, hoping they will camouflauge not noticing that they are bleeding.

Frisk noticed them, Flowey thought it was chara's but then they look closely and recgonised the figure, he almost missed it due to camouflage." Kyubey?" Flowey asks, Kyubey cursed internally but decided to just lay there seeing as they were too injured to stand." F-frisk I don't think we should go near them," Flowey replies, but being stubborn and concerned, Frisk helps Kyubey up.

She looks at them sadly as they use their shirt to help clean Kyubey, Kyubey was shocked at the kind gesture, they quickly struggled free," Y-you're... you're the human..." Kyubey replies in a little fear and hesitation, Frisk smiles sadly and held out her hand," N-no...I can't possibly... no... if..." Kyubey remembered that Gretal hates humans with a passion, so they stood their ground," I... I have to kill you," Kyubey replies darkly, Frisk panics, Flowey quickly hopped towards them.

"Its the only way to make  _ **her**_ keep her cool," Kyubey replies and started attacking Frisk brashly, they dodge the attacks quickly, they told Kyubey that they don't want to fight," Sorry human... but I have no choice but to do this," Kyubey replies hysterically.

Frisk knew what to do, almost every monsters in the underground are like that when they first came here but didn't know that there were monsters they didn't get to yet.

Soon, Kyubey tired themselves out, Frisk told flowey to watch Kyubey's sleeping form as she checks out where Kyubey comes from, from what Kyubey said it sounded like someone was scaring them.

They then bumped into a guard," Who goes there? No one is to pass through here," He replies, Frisk told him who she was," I heard a human has brought peace to the underground but I can't leave my post or my job unless I get official orders from the captain of the royal guard OR king asgore himself,"

* * *

Gretal looks at the mess of her room, it didn't compare to the mess in her head, burn marks, holes and items are scattered around either in still good condition or half broken.

She looks out the window looking at snowdin, her eyes landed on Frisk sparing the guard, she looks at flowey taking care of Kyubey, it took a while for her lazy eyes to notice the little rascal, ofcourse they had to go get help, Gretal sighs, she can't help by lashing out... after all she has been living in this clustraphobic flower for so long.

She can't wait to snap some necks.

* * *

Frisk walks up to a flower, the guard had just told her a shortcut, she climbs onto one of them and looks at a bud that has windows in it, she beams and hops from flower to flower.

She wanted to knock but the door was left half open, she goes in and sees the mess, not the worse she's seen, she thinks back to her room years ago and looks around hoping to find someone like monster kid... probally more innocent and nicer would be... nice, Frisk shivered as she walks closer to the door to the library, Flowey looks at the forest worried," Don't you want to help them?" FellSans asks." Um..." Flowey started, Sans looks at the forest," I'll keep an eye on the kid for you," he suggested and goes in.

Flowey is even more worried. Frisk jumps as the door closes behind them, they look at Gretal, she looks the same as the original one except with darker leaf dress and no wings, Frisk would have thought she was human if not for her unhealthy skin color." So... you're the human I always hear about," Gretal turns around with bloodshot eyes." Shall we?" The room gets dark. Gretal confronts Frisk, she doesn't seem like using the MERCY button anytime soon.

Cracked butterfly disks rains upon Frisk and fire magic made a really big splash, Frisk dodges them all, thanks to Asgore, they pretty much know how to dodge most things, they also knew to look out for patterns, Gretal grins like she knew that and ignoring Frisk's MERCY, she rains down fire magic upon Frisk and made a fancy pattern out of it," Heh never got to use that before," Gretal says, Frisk is confused but didn't have time to think about it as apparently, after pressing the MERCY button Gretal immediately uses the poison pollen to surround Frisk and corner them.

"Give up, I'll never spare you," Gretal adds, Frisk tries to talk with her," Why would you want to know about me? Why would you try and make friends with me? No... no one can be my friends," She retorts as Crack butterfly disks followed my poison pollen attacks Frisk, Frisk sweats looking for the pattern... but there isen't any. They try and talk again," Why? Because anyone who goes near me dies, don't you get it? I'm not some monster with a problem that you can help, I'm beyond helping," Gretal replies, Frisk doesn't believe that and tries to reason with her but was cut short why poison pollen acting like explosives.


	3. Underfell (2)

"Heh you're  **dead serious** aren'tcha?" Sans asks, Frisk beams at Sans," You don't want to have a  **bad time** do ya?" Sans asks, Frisk quickly tells sans to not kill her, Sans nods," Then I just have to injure her till she gives up huh," Sans replies, Frisk sweat drops, Gretal gave a maniacal laughter," **You**? Giving me a bad time? Ha! King Asgore can't do anything, what makes you think you can?" She asks." You think that Asgore has you here because he is scared of you?" Sans asks,"  **Yes** if not why go through all the trouble of tearing up my ansestor's grave? He could have just  **killed** me," She chuckles.

"Frisk," Sans signaled, Frisk nods and tries to talk to her again, before Frisk can say anything fire magic attacks her but Sans helps block them," You can do this kid, you've gotten past me," He smiles genuienly, Frisk nods, filled with DETERMINATION she charged to Gretal who uses more butterfly disks to attack, she faltered when Frisk reminded her of someone and they were engulfed in white light.

Gretal looks at Frisk on the floor slowly waking up and Sans groaning rubbing his head while sitting up... their sloppy movements... Gretal could have just killed them both right there, but she hestiated.

Frisk smiles at her, Gretal is a little taken aback," S-s-shut up you didn't do anything!" Gretal exclaims, Frisk grins, Sans sighs, Kyubey looks at the scene from afar and use the device to travel to another random universe.

As Frisk goes to celebrate with Flowey, Gretal looks at Frisk sadly, Sans glancing back and forth between them." They are alike aren't they?" Sans asks, Gretal didn't face him and turns to her library," I best clean this up," Gretal stated like it was his cue to leave, Sans just shrugs," Don't worry the underground's changed, I'll remember you when we get out of here," Sans replies and is about to walk out of the door when Gretal turns to face him.

"Sans... .... ... thank you..." Gretal replies softly, Sans sighs," Heh the kid is a miracle maker."


End file.
